In the automatic analyzing apparatus, for example, in an automatic biochemical analyzer, in order to perform a component analysis of a biological sample (hereinafter referred to as “sample”) such as serum or urine, a sample and a reagent are reacted with each other, and a change in a color tone and turbidity caused by the reaction is optically measured by a photometric unit such as a spectrophotometer.
In order to react the sample with the reagent, there is a need to dispense the sample and the reagent into a reaction chamber from containers in which the respective sample and reagent are contained. In order to achieve the dispensing, the automatic analyzing apparatus is equipped with a dispensing device that automatically suctions and discharges the sample or the reagent into the reaction chamber from the containers in which the respective sample and reagent are contained.
A blood collection tube (hereinafter referred to as a “sample container”) used for collecting a sample such as blood is sealed with a sealing plug such as a rubber stopper. In the automatic biochemical analyzer that automatically measures the sample without performing the opening process of the sample container, there is a need to perform the operation of piercing the rubber stopper with a sharp probe to suction the sample, and pulling out the probe from the rubber stopper to discharge the sample. However, when pulling out the probe from the rubber stopper, the sample container lifts up due to friction between the probe and the rubber stopper.
As means for preventing lifting up, in a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a mechanism for holding the sample container during the piercing operation and the pulling operation of the probe is provided separately from an elevating mechanism of the probe. The piercing operation and the pulling operation of the probe are performed while an upper surface of the sample container is held by the mechanism for holding the sample container.